Sinful Okami Lust 1
by BLUE-lone-Okami
Summary: sex,sex,sex,sex,sex! meh very first fanfiction thingy,please read and give me feedback, pwease? doesn't have anything to do with KH although i do love that game, had no other choice but to put it in this category,please review
1. Sinful Okami Lust 1

This is my very very very first fanfiction thing so it kinda sucks but read it and see for yourselves

_**In the mist of the woods a new born came into the new world. This new world was filled with mystical monsters and demons of all kinds. No humans have walked on this earth for hundreds of years for they have all died out and the mystical creatures and demons rose from the depths of the earth and surfaced to take a new beginning for their own. Yes these new creatures did use and carry on the ways off humans having schools which were optional, malls, houses overall civilization, but they still had their barbaric ways of living in dens from time to time and hunting for prey in the woods with their bare paws, claws and fangs. This new girl that was born was no ordinary child for she belonged to a pack of wolves. For years and years the power of shifting from beast to human and human to beast was passed down to each new born, yet there was a problem.**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**(scene: Chi Chi has just given birth and the wolf elder is there to look at the child.Stars () indicate actions,quotes (") indicate speech and athro is like...it means..um..well..it's like a animal given wolf like qualities, look it up on photobucket to get the whole idea of what i mean)**_

_**Mistress Wolf Elder: **__**sniff..sniff……**_

_**Mother(Chi Chi):**__**"What?...I-Is there a problem?"**_

_**Mistress Wolf Elder:**__** "**__**Your new born….she's..."**_

_**Chi Chi:**__** "**__**What is it? Tell me…."**_

_**Mistress Wolf Elder**__**: **__**looking at the pack leader she motioned him over with a hand gesture and once he knelt down by her old, short, frail but wise and respected form, she whispered something into his ear in a secretive manner**_

_**Alpha Male and Pack Leader(Rex):**__**"SHE'S A HALF BREED!?"**__**with a clench fist he stormed over to the mother of the new born pup snarling, calming down afterwards he stared at the child with a degusted face then uttered the words **__**"Your daughter….she….is…a"**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**"I-I'm sorry….just please don't hurt my daughter"**__**the mother of the unique child began to hug her daughter in a protective way**_

_**Rex: **__**the enraged pack leader clenched his fists tighter and with out warning grabbed the child"**__**I will not allow this child to be raised as one of our own, she is NOT! one of us"**_

_**Mistress Wolf Elder: **__**"WAIT...wait…" **__**slowly the mistress rose to her feet, walked to the angered large male and lifted the baby from his arms and into hers afterwards returning the young pup to he worried mother**__**"Rex..I understand how you feel but you must not harm the new born, she carries our blood, and it is unjust to kill her, she can be put to good use when she grows older to be a young woman"**_

_**Rex:**__**thinking horrible and evil thoughts for the use of the child when she turns to a matured women intrigued the male yet he did not let the others know that he showed interest in these thoughts**__**"You know our kind frowns upon her kind old woman….those wretched weak humans who have hunted our ancestors for years just because they lack the ability to feel the sweet change from beast to human and human to beast….and just because we worship the great silver moon, run on four powerful paws and howl at the great moon….hmph….degusting humans…"**_

_**Mistress Wolf Elder: "**__**Old woman eh?" **__**the wise woman swung her ancient staff at the male's head and chuckled a bit and watched as he rubbed his head wincing from the pain **__**"Mind your manners YOUNG PUP..Hmph.."**__**a small smirk came across her face**__** "Leave the child be…or else…"**__**the old woman tightened the grip on her ancient staff and raised an eyebrow giving a warning and at the same time giving a demand**_

_**Rex:**__**"Alright Mistress I will leave her be" **__**he nodded at the mistress and watched as she nodded back as they both came to a final agreement**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**the mother held her new born tight and then looked up into the males yellow to gold eyes and whispered **__**"What shall I do with her?"**_

_**Rex:**__**"…..care for the child……when she matures, I will deal with her" **__**an evil grin came upon his face, turning to the elder mistress he nodded showing respect and opened the door and walk outside, for a second he looked up at the moon then suddenly leapt into the air as his human limbs changed to those of a wolf's resulting in a large black wolf ,with piercing yellow eyes, this large wolf then darted off into the night sky on four strong furred legs and paws then howled as if he were giving praise to the moon goddess **_

_**Chi Chi:**__**sighing, Chi Chi looked at her child with worry but then began to gaze upon the child's beautiful features; her bright blue eyes and her blue hair, she then whispered**__**"It would only be right to call you Azul"**_

_**Azul**__**:**__**as if agreeing with the name the child giggled and squealed then yawned and fell asleep**_

_**Mistress Wolf Elder: :**__** the elder woman whispers to Chi Chi**__** "**__**Your child, since she carries half of our blood of course you will raise her in the way of the wolves, yet…..she will not posses the ability to transform to a full wolf as we can. Compared to us she will be weak and slow and will forever be refrained from feeling the joy of transforming to a full wolf ,for she will only have two forms, her human form and her anthro form…and nothing more….I am…sorry**__**the elder rose to her feet and opened the door**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**"Thank you mistress…thank you**__**"**__**she would nod in respect and continue to cradle the baby**_

_**Mistress Wolf Elder:**__**"You are welcome my child, take good care of her**__**…"**__**leaving the house she looked up at the large moon and closed her eyes, with a swift swish of her staff she disappeared and became one with the chilling night sky**_

_**Chi Chi:**__** "**__**I will don't worry…."**_

_**Leco:**__**overhearing the whole conversation a new male with light grey hair and grey eyes walked over to the new born and picked her up with love and care, this male was Chi Chi's mate**__**"Wow she's beautiful just like her mom"**__**the male then placed a gentle kiss upon the forehead of his lover then afterwards he would sigh **_

_**Chi Chi: **__**"something wrong?"**_

_**Leco:**__** "**__**Y-You have to…. I think you should…"**__**sighs**__** "..well.."**_

_**Chi Chi:**__** "**__**Are**__**you telling me to abandon her!? "**_

_**Leco:**__**"You know half wolves are hated in our pack or any other wolf pack for that matter…..she won't live a happy life here…"**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**"But Rex said that he would take care her when she matures"**_

_**Leco:**__**"Didn't you see that evil little grin on his face, most likely he's just gonna mate with her for his self pleasure then kill her…"**_

_**Chi Chi:**__** "**__**kill her!? Why!?"**_

_**Leco:**__**"killing her would result in a less chance of a child being born the way she is"**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**"I'm not giving her up…no…never…"**_

_**Leco:**__**whispers to himself**__**"sooner or later you'll have to…"**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**"huh? What did you say?"**_

_**Leco:**__**"um nothing sweetie, so what're ya gonna name her"**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**"her name is Azula"**_

_**Leco:**__**"that's a perfect name, her pretty blue eyes and blue hair goes with her name"**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**"yeah it sure does"**__**Chi Chi then rises to her feet, walks to bedroom and enters, she then places the new born in the crib and walks back outside**__**"Wow I feel so much lighter ever since I gave birth"**__**she then pats her flatter tummy **__**"so how are the rest of my pups doing?"**_

_**Leco:**__**"they're both fine let's go to bed"**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**she would nod then whisper**__**"Let me take a bath first then I'll meet you in bed"**__**she smiled and gave her mate a small peck on the check, walked up to the bathroom and began to set the bath water, afterwards she slipped out of her dress, which was now bigger in size due to the loss of her pregnant belly, slipping out of her clothes she turned off the running water and slowly sat into the tub engulfing herself with warm soothing water**__**"Mmmmm this feels great.." **__**smiling she began to swish her long, soft, bushy tail left and right causing little drips of water to fall outside of the tub**_

_**Leco:**__**crawling into bed and waiting for his mate he picked up the remote and turned on the tv**__**"You ok in there hun!?"**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**"Yes I'm fine!?"**_

_**Leco:**__**"Alright g…." **__**sniff…sniff, he caught the scent of Chi Chi's naked body aroma, filled with sweat, inhaling it deeply naturally he became slightly aroused**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: **__**looking to her left she noticed a bottle of bath oil, she grabbed it, opened the bottle and sniffed the sweet scented oil**__** Ohhhh this smells nice **__**after sniffing the oil she then poured it's contents into the warm bath water reaching into the cabinet she picked up a bottle of bath oil, afterwards she grabbed a bar of soap and began to run the bar across her neck slowly then made her way down to her chest and from there to her full, round and now large breast that were presently engulfed with nutrient milk for her pups to suckle on**_

_**Leco:**__**watching TV, his keen nose caught another scent, this scent was more sweeter and stronger thus causing the size if his arousal to increase "Damn it, i'm getting hard" the male placed a hand over his groin and squeezed his package**_

_**Chi Chi:**__** as her hands traveled down to her chest, gazed down at her breasts for a while**__**"Wow my breasts have gotten much bigger, it must be all the milk" **__**dropping the bar of soap, she placed her two palms on her now flat abdomen and slowly slid them upwards to her breasts, noticing her erected nipples, she grabbed each soft small tender knob and began to twist and turn them between her index fingers and thumbs**_

_**Leco:**__**as he continued to flip through the channels his left fuzzy, grey in color, wolf ear swiveled towards the direction of the bathroom, his keen hearing, as all wolves have, caught the phrase that Chi Chi had previously spoken and due to his curiosity began to quietly and slowly make his way to the bathroom**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**out of boredom, slowly she scooped up each breast into each hand and began to squeeze them gently, during this action she began to smile, not because of her new larger breasts but because she sensed that her mate was entering the bathroom**_

_**Leco:**__**entering the bathroom the tall and handsome male made his way over to the tub and knelt down behind Chi Chi with her back facing him, after he knelt down he placed his big strong hands on her shoulders then slid them downward so that his hands were placed on hers and that way they both felt the weight of her large bosoms**__** "**__**They HAVE gotten bigger**__**"**__**brushing her hands away he squeezed her two mounds of flesh**__**"Oh...Look..." **__**grinning he watched as small streams of milk run from her erected nipples and down her round breasts**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**"Be gentle honey they're sore"**_

_**Leco:**__**growling sexily the fully aroused male began to press his lips against the skin of his mate's neck, glancing upward he noticed her fuzzy appealing wolf ear, which he later on took into his mouth and began to nibble upon as he whispered **__**" Don't worry I will babe…"**_

_**Chi Chi: **__**licking her lips from the sensation of her ear being nibbled upon, she listened to the sound of his voice and knowing all too well from his sexy growl she knew that he was ready to do a special something**_

_**Leco:**__**he whispered once again**__**"Sweetie let's go into the bedroom where it's nice, cozy and warm Ok?"**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**in response the female nodded and slowly rose to her feet, as she stood, all the warm water that once covered her slender form rolled and dripped from her skin and fur and into the tub, slowly each foot stepped out of the tub and onto the partially wet floor, walking to her lover she smiled a seductive smile**_

_**Leco**__**:**__** quickly he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Chi Chi's shoulders, afterwards his left hand was placed on her left shoulder and his other hand touched the back of her neck and slowly made it's way to the center of her back then it's final destination to her firm yet soft butt, from there he wrapped both of his arms around her waist, slightly squeezing and pulled her body closer to his form, this then caused his member to be fully aroused and began to bulge and ache for release while inside his pants**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**ever so gently she closed her eyes, exhaling, inhaling deeply, after his strong squeeze and contact with his body, her body began to gain warmth due to the sexual response, for when their bodies came in contact with each other she felt the tip of his strong,erected,stiff member press up against her soft buttocks**__**"It's so…hard"**__**she than began to somewhat grind her butt into his arousal thus causing it to slightly shift from left to right **__**"So very VERY hard" **_

_**Leco:**__**growling deeply in his throat in a teasing way he gave a quick nip at her neck then pulled away from her body and gave her rear a small tap urging her to get into the bedroom**__**"Yeah I know"**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**giggling quietly to herself she made her way to the bedroom, along the way she slowly swayed her hips, her tail agreeing with her motions swishing left and right for his amusement**_

_**Leco:**__**following her into the bedroom he watched her slide into bed**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**slowly her naked slightly wet body slipped under the covers and in a hushed tone she would whisper**__**"I'm ready for you" **_

_**Leco:**__**grinning he walked back into the bathroom and closed the door slowly, he unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to his ankles,before dropping his boxers he hooked his thumbs by his waistband and slowly pulled them over his arousal causing it to pop out from his clothing, afterwards he opened the door and walked towards the bed**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**slightly wide-eyed she gazed down at his erection, and watched as it slightly moved and bounced with every step he took, other than that Chi Chi had noticed the switch he had made, for his once tight skin was now full of bushy, furry, thick grey fur which covered all of his body, except for the pads on his paws and a special part of his body where it was not needed, his regular human legs that were now covered in thick fur walked towards the bed and slid under her covers **_

_**Leco:**__**Searching for the remote to turn off the tv, he looked left and right, after grabbing hold of the remote he looked over at Chi Chi and noticed that she too had changed forms, and her body matched his except for the feminine figure and extremely long hair and pretty dark blue eyes he began to look at her newly naked furred body and pressed his lips against hers resulting in a kiss**__**"Gawd you're so hot i'm gonna enjoy fucking your body" **__**he grinned**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**she blushed deeply,**__**slowly she swung her right leg over his body, rolled over him and thus would sit on top of his abdomen, afterwards leaning over her snout met his and nuzzled his nose then **__**she nipped at his chin playfully**_

_**Leco**__**:**__**chuckling he held her by the waist with his left hand and with his right hand he slid it upward past her flat tummy and to her chest where he then grabbed her bare breast and began to squeeze it roughly**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**"LECO OW NOT SO HARD**__**!" an open palm slap was placed upon his chest as she growled lowly**__**"Please be gentler"**_

_**Leco:**__**"I'm sorry sweetie but your tits are so huge I just…I just wanna**__**..."**__**his other hand reached for her other breast and at the same time he squeezed both of them roughly slightly digging his fingers into them**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**"OW!"**__**the female looked down at her breasts as she suddenly felt squirts of milk burst from her nipples with great force**_

_**Leco:**__**after watching this unique sight his arousal stood up proudly, feeling drops of liquid on his lips he licked them tasted the sweet milk that came from her bosom**_**_"Mmmm"without warning he leaned up and placed his lips around her left nipple and began to suckle hard feeling sweet milk pour into his mouth as he moaned _**

_**Chi Chi:**__**Surprised by his actions she watched in awe as he slurped and swallowed her milk**__**"D-Does it taste good?"**_

_**Leco**__**:**__** enjoying her milk and not wanting to stop the male nodded as he continued to slurp hungrily as drops of milk dribbled down the side of lips**_

_**Chi Chi**__**:**__**continuing to watch Leco suckle on her breast milk she noticed a drop of milk dribble down the side of his lips, curious she swiped it up with her index finger and licked it clean from her finger, licking her lips she found the milk to be a pleasurable taste thus she allowed him to continue to suckle, urging him to do so she placed a hand behind his head**__**"That feels so so good…"**_

_**Leco:**__**as he began to suckle less and less he used his right hand to lift her body a few inches off of his abdomen and placed her directly on top of his groin, he then moaned deeply feeling the soft flesh of her buttocks against his stiff erection **_

_**Chi Chi:**__**feeling his groin directly underneath her she grabbed his long member and rubbed the tip against her pink cave after a few seconds she forced her hips downward causing his stiff erection to enter deep into her pink wet cave causing both of them to moan loudly in unison quickly she whispered**__** "Leco shhhh you're gonna wake the pups"**_

_**Leco**__**:**__** parting his lips slightly Chi Chi's tender nipple slipped out of his mouth, resting his head onto the pillow and letting out a small burp, he looked up at his wife and whispered back**__**" So what? Let them hear us."**__**he grabbed her body and rolled over with her causing her body to be pinned underneath him with his groin directly between her legs, he whispered while nibbling on her ear **__**"…then they'll know how good their dad is at making love" **__**after that statement he placed his hands in hers and held them above her head, then without warning he thrust his hips forward as his member penetrated deeper into her pink cave**_

_**Chi Chi: **__**as her mate thrusted his hips into hers she moaned loudly, closed her eyes and wrapped her left leg around his body "Ahh!" **_

_**Leco: **__**grinning from the female's reaction he stuck out the tip of his tongue, leaned into her face and dragged his wet pink tongue against her furry right cheek then once again thrusted into her, yet this time more slowly but still rough**_

_**Chi Chi: **__**the female moaned loudly once again, smiling from the cooling sensation of her slightly wet furry cheek she placed a small, soft and gentle hand on her mate's arm, first stroking It, enjoying the feel of his thick, soft fur between her fingers, then squeezing, feeling his strong, large, bulging muscles move around in her hands or so called paws**_

_**Leco:**__**teasingly the male whispered**__**"Chi Chi shhhh you're gonna wake the pups" **__**chucking, the male slowly pressed his lips against his lover's own pair and slipped his wet tongue between her lips, hoping to hush her loud moans, all though her moans excited him even**__**more**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**feeling his tongue slip between her plump, tiny lips she parted them slowly giving him more access, and in response to his roaming tongue she stuck her own tongue out a bit and began to flick the tip of hers against his**_

_**Leco:**__**as the room began to quiet down and their heartbeats began to steady the male felt that it was time to intensify their sexual encounter, thus the male wrapped his right arm around the female's body and began to thrust his hips back and forth at a quicker pace**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**feeling her lover's hard member shove into her wet pink cave faster and faster caused her breathing to quicken thus causing her to moan loudly once again**_

_**Leco:**__**hearing his wife's loud moans he quickly pressed his lips against hers, this time deepening the kiss trying once again to hush her loud moans, after this was done he placed his hand onto her knee and slowly slid his hand up to her inner thigh and applied a bit of pressure causing her legs to open up wider, afterwards he began to connect his hips with hers even more faster and rougher than before**_

_**Chi Chi:**__** feeling the sudden change in speed, the female began to pant a bit, wanting him to go faster she placed a free hand right above his naked and bare butt and held onto the base of his tail**_

_**Leco: **__**pausing for a second he felt a hand grab onto the base of his tail, this caused the male to grunt and moan, for a wolf's tail was a very sensitive spot, after inhaling and exhaling deeply the male gripped onto the sheets of the bed and began to thrust his hips into hers extremely hard and extremely fast as he whispered **__**"…..ugh!...baby this…feels so...ngh!... good. I-I think I'm gonna…...ah!...cum" **__**as he whispered these words a small drop of pre-cum rolled down from the tip of his penis and down his shaft**_

_**Chi Chi:**__** "Me too…." **__**the petite female looked into her lover's deep grey eyes and whispered **__**"Release it inside me…all of it"**_

_**Leco:**__**after his eyes connected with her dark teal colored eyes he nodded and began to bite down upon his lower lip and grunted in her ears"...almost there...almost there..." panting widly he gripped onto her body tightly and moaned "FUCK...CHI CHI!..I"M CUMMI..UGH!!" unable to complete his sentence he gave one final powerful thrust causing the head of his member release squirts upon squirts of hot, thick, steamy fertile semen**_

_**Chi Chi:**__**hearing this statement she also came, two arms full wrapped around his furry body and her hands dug into his back leaving scratches which could not be seen due to his thick fur, her tight pink cave began to contract and ooze clear liquid and at the same time she felt her lover's log pulse inside her**_

_**Leco:**__**still panting, greedily he gave three more thrusts, in hope of trying to milk every last drop of sperm into his mate's vaginal hole,along with the last thrusts he gave a small howl then shortly afterwards he collapsed on top of her, in comparison, small body, he later on smiled from the small left over shocks of pleasure roaming through his body **__**"I REALLY needed that" **__**these words were uttered when he slowly rolled off of his mates body and onto his back, his arousal slowly becoming more flaccid by the second**_

_**Chi Chi:**__** smiling the female whispered **__**"Wow you've came a lot" **__**she dipped her finger in the small puddle of semen that oozed from her vagina **_

_**Leco:**__**the male chuckled and blushed a bit "**__**Well yeah I've been backed up for weeks, I had lots of semen stored up, but now that It's all gone, it feels sooo damn good" **_

_**Chi Chi:**__** whispering again she scooted closer to her husband and pulled the sheets over their naked sweaty bodies and smiled **__**"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself my big,strong wolf man" **__**she then placed a small tender kiss upon her husband's cheek **__**"Love you"**_

_**Leco:**__** he wrapped an arm around his long life lover and placed a kiss upon her head as he whispered **__**"Love you too honey"**_

_**Chi Chi:**__** Chi Chi then smiled, placed her head against his bare chest and as if having a mind of it's own, her tail began to wag, and all that could be heard was the rhythmic thudding of happiness and love**_

**_Thanks for reading like i said it was horrible right?,anyways i have more chapters to add but i wanna see of anybody actually reads my stories so till next time buh byes ,.,_**


	2. Sinful Okami Lust 2

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(scene: The setting, Rex's house)**_

_**Some wolves preferred to wake early with the rising sun and others with the falling sun; such was the case for rex. Rex was a large strong male with jet black hair and yellow golden eyes. He enjoyed being the ruler of his pack and mostly enjoyed the chilling night. Being the ruler of his pack he had the privilege to mate with any female he pleased. He loved the company of a woman thus every night he laid in bed with different women to tame his sexual urge. Night after night after night…….**_

_**Rex: **__**as the sun began to set in the dark purplish sky Rex began to awake from his slumber **__**"ugh…what time is it?" **__**looking over to his left and right he noticed three beautiful she-wolves surrounding his body, from this sight he chuckled and remembered the thrilling time he had the previous night, looking down at his groin he noticed his "morning" arousal, thus he shoved the women away from his form in an aggressive manner and stumbled to the bathroom**_

_**Random wolf woman #1:**__** "Rex, baby come back to bed, please?" **__**The half naked she-wolf pouted, sticking out her bottom lip**_

_**Rex:**____**grunting the male stood before the toilet, reached into his boxers, pulled out his erected penis and began to released his urine into the toilet **__**"Shut up bitch and go make me some coffee"**_

_**Random wolf woman #1:**__** "But, but Rex"**_

_**Rex:**____**once he finished his business, the male slowly left the bathroom, walked towards the female and stopped right in front of her, he then stared at the woman and as soon as his yellow golden eyes met hers, he growled deeply **__**"NOW!"**_

_**Random wolf woman #1:**____**his loud booming voice caused the female to jump, quickly scramble to her feet and hurry into the kitchen to do the deed that he wanted done**_

_**Rex:**____**after his brief conversation with the female he sat on his bed, he quickly glanced to his left and noticed the two other women were still sleeping, wanting the whole bed to himself he lifted his furry leg, (he enjoys being in his anthro form) and kicked the two females off of his bed and watched as they landed on the floor with a thud**__** "Get the hell out of my room" **__**he watched as the two women slowly rose to their feet and headed towards the door and as they begun to leave the room, Rex suddenly pointed a furry finger at one of the females "hey you, slut, come here" placing one hand upon his flat, strong muscular abdomen he watched as the so called "slut" walked over to him, for calling these women names of this kind didn't matter to him due to the fact that sooner or later he was going to kick them out of his house**_

_**Random woman #2:**__** "Y-Yes Rex?"**_

_**Rex:**____** with his free hand the male reached into his boxers and pulled out his aroused stiff penis**__** "Suck me off, go ahead,do it"**_

_**Random woman #2**__**: **__** the she-wolf stared at his erection and took a step back while shaking her head, not wanting to do what he asked**_

_**Rex:**____**without warning Rex grabbed onto the female's neck, pulled her down and brought her face closer to his arousal, so close that her lips were pressed against the skin of his dick**_

_**Random woman #2:**____**feeling his hand around her neck she became frightened but continued to pull away from Rex's groin refusing to do what he has asked**_

_**Rex:**__** "Fine" **__**seeing that the woman continued to pull away he tightened the grip of his hand causing the woman to choke and used his free hand to hold his arousal and began to stroke and play with it**__** "I'll just cum on your face and in your mouth then" **__**grabbing his erection firmly he began to jerk off at a slow pace, every minute he began to stroke his member faster and rougher, then after a few minutes he began to lower the head of his penis onto her cheek, afterwards he grunted and moaned as squirts of semen fell onto the cheek of the female and suddenly he shoved his penis into the woman's mouth and released the rest of his warm, thick load onto her wet tongue, after a three minutes of thrusting and greedily bucking into the female's mouth he uttered **__** "I'm done with you….." **__**releasing his hold of the she-wolf he placed his furry soft padded paw onto her shoulder and once his padded paw came in contact with her body he kicked the woman with great force causing her to roll to the other side of the room**__** "..Get the fuck out of my house slut" **__**after making this command he grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, placed his now limp member back into his boxers and ignored the woman that crawled out of his room choking**____**and frightened as he watched TV a small grin came across his face as his mind once again came across the thought of the young child that would grow up to be his sex slave **__**"I can't wait…I'll make the little blue bitch my sex slave and no one not even old hag can stop me" the powerful male chuckled then continued to search through channels**_


	3. Sinful Okami Lust 3

Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**From that same day when azul was born chi chi and LEco began to raise their child in the way of the wolves. They began to teach her how to hunt, change forms and worship the moon just as they do. Yet through the years of Azul's life someone was always there watching and waiting. **_

_**(Time: 3 years later after Azul's birth)**_

_**Leco: **__**yawning Leco walked down the stairs, his tail wagging as he smelled the delicious scent of various foods that his family would later on eat, as he came closer to the kitchen the male walked to his wife, stood behind her short body in comparison to his and watched as she fried an egg on the stove**__** "Smells great"**_

_**Chi Chi: **__**smiling Chi Chi placed her fork gentle onto the counter, turned around and hopped into her husband's arms, happy to see him up so early since he wasn't an early riser she pressed her lips against his as they entered into a deep kiss**__** "Good morning love"**_

_**Leco: **__**after he gave his loving wife a big bear hug he gently placed her back onto the ground and kissed the top of her soft head**__** "Good morning precious" **__**glancing over to his right a plate of fresh crispy bacon laid on the counter reaching for a strip he uttered **__**"I'll just take one of these"**_

_**Chi Chi: **__**secretively Chi Chi watched Leco reach for a piece of bacon, as soon as his paw touched one she grabbed her spatula and slapped it against his paw giving him a stern look**__** "No, no, no not yet wait until breakfast is ready"**_

_**Leco**__**:rubbing his paw, he slightly pouted as he nodded**__** "yes, dear"**____** after his failure in trying to retrieve a little snack before breakfast he made his way over to the couch and sat down, as he relaxed he sensed two small forms coming this way**_

_**Houkou**__**:Houkou, the son of Leco and Chi Chi, the pup covered in indigo fur watched from afar as his father sat in the couch relaxing**__** "This is our chance to catch daddy off guard" **_

_**Dialo**__**: Dialo younger brother of Houkou by only one year, nodded his tiny, small, head agreeing with his older sibling**__** "yeah let's get him" **__**excited by the idea, Dialo began to wag his tail, which was blue and grey, actually more grey then blue, in color showing that he was the true offspring of Chi Chi and Leco **_

_**Dialo &**__** Houkou**__**: in unison the pair of cubs began to make their way to the couch, as their father had taught them, the two boys kept their bellies close to the ground , heads low, tails down and breathing steady and quiet**_

_**Houkou: "on the count of three….1…..2…3….RAWR!!"**_

_**Leco: **__**hearing a loud "RAWR" his wolf ears twitched and suddenly two small furry forms pounced onto his head**__** "Oh no. I'm under attack!" **__**amused by the children's sudden attack he rolled onto the floor and played along**_

_**Houkou &**__** Dialo: **__**growling both of the pups placed their tiny mouths over each of their father's fuzzy ear and began to nibble and chew with their small fangs which were not yet fully developed**_

_**Leco: "It's time for revenge!" **__** laughing the male scooped up the two pups, both in each large paw and gently tossed them into the couch, afterwards tickling them with his furry fingers**__** " Muahahaha! Surrender!"**_

_**Dialo and **__**Houkou: **__**squirming, squealing and laughing the two children yelled in unison**__** "We give up daddy!"**_

_**Leco: "HaHa victory is mine!"**__**smiling he plopped himself into the couch and placed his two sons onto his lap patting the tops of their head**__** "Nice job guys, very good prowling, so how are my big boys doing?"**_

_**Dialo and **__**Houkou: "we're good"**_

_**Leco: "good and where is your sister?"**_

_**Dialo and **__**Houkou: **__**once again in unison they both sh**__**rugged**_

_**Chi Chi: **__**while placing forks, spoons, and plates on the table her furred wolf ears twitched and picked up the sound of clawed paws running against the tiled floor **__**"She's coming right now as we speak"**_

_**Azul: "Dada!" **__**the much smaller compared to her brothers who were three years older, ran to into the kitchen, leapt into the couch and pounced on his head placing her body right between his ears **_

_**Leco: "Good morning sweetie"**_

_**Azul: **__**after the pup gave her father a "gewd morning" she then leapt from her father's head and trotted over to her mother**__** "gewd morning mama"**_

_**Chi Chi: "good morning little one" **__**Chi Chi quickly placed the last plate onto the table then knelt down and placed a gentle loving kiss upon the forehead of her daughter**__** "Breakfast is ready"**_

_**Leco: **__**Leco once again scooped up his two off springs and placed them each into their own chair then sat in his own chair**_

_**Chi Chi: **__**taking her own seat Chi Chi began to dish out food into everyone's plate making sure everyone had a good amount of food, as she started to place food into her own plate, her left ear twitched then looked down to see her daughter whimpering, looking up at her with big blue bright eyes**__** "Aw what's wrong my little bundle of joy?"**_

_**Azul: **__**whimpering the child voiced**__** "Mama I can't get into the chair me ish too small"**_

_**Chi Chi: "Awww wanna sit on mama's lap?"**_

_**Azul**__**: the child nodded**__** "me want uppy"**_

_**Chi Chi: "Alright baby" **__**the caring mother lifted up the light in weight child and placed her in into her lap**__** "Better?"**_

_**Azul**__**: smiling the child nodded**__** "Tank chu mama"**_

_**Chi Chi: "you're welcome my wittle blue cupcake" **__**reaching for a small jar, she opened it and picked up a small spoon then dipped the plastic spoon into the jar and scooped out some of it's contents that laid within the jar **__**"open wide cupcake"**_

_**Azul: **__**hungrily the young girl opened her mouth, then closed her mouth around the spoon, and allowed the contents to slide into her mouth as she savored it's sweet and familiar taste **_

_**Chi Chi: "yummy? It's…" **__**before she could reveal what it was she was eating the hungry pup grabbed the jar with her two paws began to lap up what was left inside the jar **__**"it's…mashed peaches"**_

_**Azul: **__**licking her lips Azul smiled at her mother**__** "yummy"**_

_**Chi Chi: **__**smiling and giggling Chi Chi grabbed a napkin and wiped off all the extra mashed peaches that was left all over her face**__** "Well we're done with the fruits now it's time for some veggies"**_

_**Azul: **__**shaking her head she pleaded**__** "no nasty veggies mama"**_

_**Chi Chi**__**:opening another jar which was filled with mashed peas she stuck a plastic spoon inside ready to feed her child**__** "Azul you have to eat your veggies to become big and strong"**_

_**Azul: "but I dun wanna be big and stwong"**_

_**Leco: **__**belching loudly he grabbed a toothpick and began to pick at the small bits of food left in his teeth then looked at his daughter**__** "if you eat your veggies you'll be pretty like your mother" **__**looking at his wife he winked**_

_**Chi Chi: **__**having been winked at she blushed and held out a spoonful of mashed peas towards her daughter's lips**_

_**Azul: "I wanna be pweety!" **__**once again the cub grabbed the whole jar of mashed peas and gulfed down the whole thing, spotting another opened jar of mashed peas she leapt onto the table and instead of gulfing down the food like she previously did she poured the jar onto her body **__**"Am I pweety now mama?"**_

_**Chi Chi: **__**smiling the mother responded**__** "you were already pretty to start with sweetie but now you're just pretty and covered with peas so now it's time for a bath"**___

_**Azul: "ok mama" **__**hoping into her mother's arms she smiled**_

_**Leco: **__**rising to his feet the male flicked his toothpick into the garbage and looked at his two sons**__** "all right boys let's go walk around while your sister takes a bath"**_

_**Houkou &**__** Dialo: **__**both of the boys leapt to the ground and ran outside using the built in doggy door **_

_**Leco: "Chi Chi we'll be back in a few"**_

_**Chi Chi: "all right don't be back too late"**_

_**Leco: **__**placing a small tender kiss on his daughters wet nose and his wife's forehead her walked out the door then in seconds changed into his full form a large grey wolf, with grey eyes and strong leg muscles, then ran off with two small wolves right behind him**_


	4. Sinful Okami Lust 4

Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Azul**__**: "I'm ready for my bath time mama" -the small blue anthro child sprung towards her mother and jumped into her loving arms-**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -smiling, the loving mother walked up the winding stairs, down the hallway then entered a door on the right- "alright bath time" –the female then placed the eager pup onto the marble floor and walked over to the tub, her two hands then reached and grabbed onto the clear knobs which were imprinted with the letters "H" and "C" on them and turned them both to the right, causing a flow of water to run from the silver faucet-**_

_**Azul**__**: -happily barking Azul placed her tiny paws upon the edge of the tub then pulled herself up wanting to look into the tub, as every minute passed by, the child's tail wagged with more hast until the small pup asked…. "mama can I go in now? Pwease?" **_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -seeing that the tub held enough water for the child's bath she nodded and turned the knobs into the opposite direction from before thus seizing the water's flow- "go right in Azul"**_

_**Azul**__**: "Yay!" –ready for her cleansing, with her small weak arms she tried to pull herself up and over the edge of the tub, noticing her efforts were of no use she began to scuttle her hind legs against the side of the tub, yet not even this worked, for her small, soft pink pads continued to slip and slide off of the smooth surface- **_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -looking over to her left, she caught the sight of her adorable daughter trying ever so hard to enter the tub which caused her to smile- "Would you like some help pumkin?"**_

_**Azul**__**: "no mama I can do it" –the small pup continued to scuttle her paws against the white, smooth surface, yet again her efforts were useless-**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -despite Azul's request to be left alone, to end her troubles Chi Chi slowly placed a hand underneath the pup's furry bottom and lifted her over the tub's edge, that way she was able to easily enter the tub- "there ya go"**_

_**Azul**__**: -landing in the tub with a small splash, the pup looked at her surroundings, she gazed left, then right and through her eyes it seemed as if she were in a miniature swimming pool, thus she began to doggy paddle through the warm bath water, kicking each individual paw so that way she could propel herself forward-**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -reaching to her left Chi Chi grabbed a bottle of Johnson's baby soap and poured a little into the bath water, almost instantly bubbles began to form and the sweet smell of the soap hugged her nose, causing her to inhale its scent deeply- "Alright Azul you need some scrubbing to get all that peas out of your fur"**_

_**Azul**__**: -nodding Azul dipped her head into the water and kicked her four paws forward, this led the pup to emerge herself into the soapy water, and when she popped back to the surface she smiled at her mother as bits of peas left her body and a small gathering of slightly green water surrounded her form- **_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -squeezing a small amount of soap into her palm she watched as the pup paddled over to her and place her two front paws on tub's edge trying to close to her as possible-**_

_**Azul**__**: "Mama do the question thing!" –Excitedly Azul began to wag her tail-**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -placing a bit of soap onto Azul's ears from the pile that she previously squeezed into her hand she began to scrub and rub them along with other areas that belonged on her head, watching small white suds starting to form- "Who has the most fuzziest and softest ears ever?"**_

_**Azul**__**: "I do! I do!" –In immediate response to her ears being scratched, Azul's left hind leg began to twitch as she smiled happily-**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -gently hold her two front paws she then placed a bit soap on them as well and started to use her index and middle finger to scrub away the peas being careful not to harm the young pup's delicate and small paws- "Who has the cutest and smallest paws ever?"**_

_**Azul**__**: "I do! I do!"**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: "yes that's right" –Chi Chi gave a small kiss to Azul's tiny nose then placed the rest of the soap on her middle section and started to scrub thoroughly getting the left over peas out of her fur- "and who's the best?"**_

_**Azul**__**: "…………dada is?"**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: "what?"**_

_**Azul**__**: "Mama you said it yourself"**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: "When"**_

_**Azul**__**: "It was late at night and it was beddy bye time for me, but I couldn't sleep then daddy said "Who's the best!?" then you said "You're the best!!"**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -wide-eyed Chi Chi blushed deeply and began to scrub Azul's body quickly- "well um…uh never mind that mommy and daddy were….um..playing a game"**_

_**Azul**__**: " Ohhhhh, ok mama" –the pup smiled at her mother-**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -relieved, Chi Chi laughed a bit to herself and grabbed a towel that was near her- "Ok sweetie time to rinse off"**_

_**Azul**__**: -nodding the pup swam under the faucet and watched as her mother turned the knob releasing the warm water which ran over her body washing off all the soap and peas that once was entangled and on her fur-**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -reaching into the tub Chi Chi scooped the pup into her palm and placed her into the towel that could easily be wrapped around her small form ten times over- "Good now you're nice and clean" –the female placed the small pup onto the bed and held the edge of the towel in her hand, slowly she knelt down and began to rub and dry each part of the pup's body-**_

_**Azul**__**: -Azul watched as she finally reached her paw then looked at her mother- "Mama am I…dwiffewent?"**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: "Dwiffewent?...Oh! different….." –Chi Chi sighed softly and knew that this day was going to come eventually- "no pumpkin you're not different"**_

_**Azul**__**: "then how come my paws look like this and can never look the way daddy's paws are when he turns into a full wolf?" –Azul wiggled her toes that were padded and rounded and furred like those of a wolf, yet took the form of human toes which were five individual toes aligned next to each other- **_

_**Chi Chi**__**: " Don't you worry about that Azul, no matter what your paws look like you're still the cutest pup ever" –the lovable mother gave a playful nip to her daughter's left cheek-**_

_**Azul**__**: -after her fur was clean and dry a yawn escaped from her lips-**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: "well now it's nappy time" –grabbing Azul's favorite blanket that was passed down to her from her mother and her mother's mother and so on she placed it over her daughter's body and watched as the tired pup curled into a ball and fell asleep- "Have a good nap sweetie" –as she walked down the winding stairs and into the living room she caught a familiar scent of a male who was coming towards the house- "Oh no……" –the roar of a motorcycle was heard as it came to a stop in front of the house and a few seconds after a knock on the door- "……Come in……" –crossing her arms in front of her chest she watched as Rex entered her home- "what do you want?"**_

_**Rex**__**: -the male that was of course in his anthro form entered the house and grinned- "Aww not happy to see me?" **_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -Chi Chi walked into the kitchen trying to make as little conversation as possible- **_

_**Rex**__**: "So, your husband isn't home eh?" –he slowly followed her into the kitchen- " I guess I'll pay your daughter a visit"**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: "don't you dare….."**_

_**Rex**__**: "relax I'm just gonna say hi to her" –Rex made his way up the winding stairs and entered the room where the pup napped- "cute" –he walked over to the bed and gently lifted her head and placed a pillow underneath it-**_

_**Azul**__**: -yawning the pup blinked twice then smiled at Rex-**_

_**Rex:**__** "hey Azul, how are ya?"**_

_**Azul**__**: "sweepy"**_

_**Rex**__**: "awww, alright then I'll let you sleep" –he took out a small teddy bear out of his pocket and placed it next to her and watched as she cuddled it with joy then made his way back into the kitchen where Chi Chi was-**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: "Well you're done, now get out my house"**_

_**Rex**__**: "Tsk tsk is that any way to talk to your pack leader?" –he slowly walked passed her form as his tail slowly made it's way to her bottom and brushed against it teasingly-**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -her lips slightly pulled over her fangs giving a warning growl-**_

_**Rex**__**: -a bit pissed off by the disrespect given her quickly grabbed her behind and pinned her against a wall- "How dare you growl at your pack leader"**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -she mumbled something under her breath- **_

_**Rex**__**: -gripping onto her arms tight he shook her twice- "what did you say"**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -her eyes met with his and she stared at him without fear- "I said I can do whatever I please"**_

_**Rex**__**: "hmph……" –he leaned in close to her face that way his lips barely met hers- "I run things around here, if you don't like me too bad, I can do whatever I please too…for example.." –he placed his lips against her neck and gave it a gentle kiss- "I can take you away from your husband and make you my mate, so that way you'll be living with me, in my house, with me in my bed, having my puppies instead of his, you would be.." –He wrapped his arms around her body and slightly tilted her head to the left, with each sign of struggle he held her tighter- "..Mine..."-Suddenly he bit into her neck, sinking his sharp fangs into her skin-**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -shutting her eyes tightly she let out a small scream of pain and tried to push him away from her –**_

_**Rex**__**: -slowly he eased up then watched at drips of rich dark blood run down her fare skin giving off a small metallic and iron smell-**_

_**Leco**__**: -laughing with his two boys they arrived at the house all three walking up write in their anthro forms when they spotted an black and gold motorcycle- "….shit…" –with a clenched fist he looked at his sons- "listen to me when you get inside run to your rooms" –he watched as the two boys and nodded and ran inside the house- **_

_**Chi Chi**__**: "Leco help!"**_

_**Leco**__**: "get your hands of off Chi Chi" **_

_**Rex**__**: -he turned around and looked at the male- "What's wrong ya mad that I might steal your wife?"**_

_**Leco**__**: -suddenly he pounced onto the other male and they both went down afterwards Leco began to snarl and tried to get a bite out of Rex's neck-**_

_**Rex**__**: -Rex sent a right knee into Leco's abdomen which caused Leco to fall over onto his back, giving Rex the chance to jump to his feet and pin Leco down with his foot- "You don't want to even TRY to challenge me, you sorry excuse for a man!……" –Rex then placed his foot at Leco's neck,choking him- " …I'll leave you licking your wounds for weeks to come…."**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: "Get off of him!" **_

_**Rex**__**: "….fine….." –the male lifted his left foot off of Leco's neck and walked over to Chi Chi-**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: "get out…."**_

_**Rex**__**: -gently he placed a palm onto Chi Chi's cheek and stroke it, his eyes then gazed down at her neck where he left his mark and slowly dragged his tongue against it afterwards he whispered- "like I said before you could me mine…..but I'll just have your daughter instead"**_

_**Leco:**__** -the male rose to his feet, breathing heavily and choking a bit-**_

_**Rex**__**: -licking his lips he savored the iron taste of blood that dripped from Chi Chi's neck and made his way towards the door, before leaving he gave one last look at Leco and exited the house-**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -the worried woman ran over to her husband and hugged him tight, then walked him over to the couch so she could examine his neck-**_

_**Leco**__**: -as soon as they sat in the couch the roar of a motorcycle was heard and every second that passed it faded more and more- "I'm fine Chi Chi don' t worry about it"**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: "Are you sure?"**_

_**Leco**__**: -the male nodded- "So where is Azul?"**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: "in her room taking a nap" –she sighed-**_

_**Leco**__**: "what's wrong?"**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: "well….she's curious about why she can't change into a full wolf"**_

_**Leco:**__** "Oh….so what did you tell her?"**_

_**Chi Chi;**__** " I told her to not worry about it"**_

_**Leco**__**: -the male nodded and placed a small kiss upon his lover's forehead- "you go take a nap I'll start dinner for you"**_

_**Chi Chi**__**: -nodding the female made her way upstairs and walked into the same room that Azul was in and crawled into bed with the young pup cuddling her in her arms-**_


End file.
